militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
226 Electronic Warfare Signal Squadron (United Kingdom)
|branch = *Royal Corps of Signals|dates = 1959—Present|role = Electronic Warfare|size = Squadron|command_structure = 16 Air Assault Brigade|nickname = 226 Sig Sqn|unit_name = 226 Signal Squadron|image_size = 150px|type = Electronic Warfare Specialists|garrison = MOD St Athan}}226 Signal Squadron is a specialist signals unit of the Royal Corps of Signals within the British Army. The squadron today provides electronic warfare support of the 16th Air Assault Brigade. The squadron was recently moved under control of the brigade after the Army 2020 Refines.“14 Signal Regiment.” Royal Signals Museum, https://www.royalsignalsmuseum.co.uk/14-signal-regiment/. History In 1959 following the 1957 Defence White Paper, 30 Wireless Squadron RAF was disbanded and reformed as 226 Signal Squadron (Wireless) under the Royal Corps of Signals. This new unit was formed at RAF Scharfoldendorf where it remained for only two years. By 1961 the squadron was employed on listening duties which continued until that year when it moved to Wesendorf. After this move, the squadron was renamed as 226 Signal Squadron (Radio) but it is unknown if the squadron was under 13th (Radio) Signal Regiment which had the same role and location as the squadron. It is unknown exactly what year, but the squadron did join the 14th Signal Regiment (Electronic Warfare) sometime before 1993 and after moving to Taunton Barracks.Lord and Watson. page 93''British Army 1945 on During their time in Wesendorf, the squadron gained two regimental links with the following; Royal Air Force when at Putlos, Gatow and the United States when at Mt Meisener. During their time here, the squadron also contained a detachment at Dannenburg. In 1992 following the Options for Change reforms, the squadron moved from celle to Osnabrück and in 1995 following the Front Line First reforms, the squadron moved to Cawdor Barracks in St Davids Wales. After the Options for Change, the squadron was renamed as '''226 Signal Squadron (Electronic Warfare)' and designated as a depth/out of area duties.“Royal Signals.” The British Army, https://www.army.mod.uk/who-we-are/corps-regiments-and-units/royal-signals/. Today the squadron has the following structure; * Squadron Headquarters, a General Support Troop * H (Hotel) Troop, a Close Support Troop * R (Romeo) Troop, a Close Support Troop After the Army 2020 Refines, the squadron now provides support to the Air Assault Task Force and 16th Air Assault Brigade. Also as a result of these reforms, the squadron may be moving to Colchester in support of the brigade. 14 Signal Regiment is also due to move to Bristol by 2022.An Update from the Master of Signals. (2019). ebook pp.8 and 14. Available at: https://royalsignals.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/20170921-Master-of-Signals-Presentation.pdf 31 Aug. 2019.Dropbox. (2019). FOI Request, made Public.jpg. online Available at: https://www.dropbox.com/s/tap5avlxu29c604/FOI%20Request%2C%20made%20Public.jpg?dl=0 31 Aug. 2019. References Sources * “British Army Units from 1945 On.” British Army Units from 1945 on - 224 to 226 Squadrons, http://british-army-units1945on.co.uk/royal-signals/squadrons-2/224-to-226-squadrons.html. * Lord, Cliff, and Graham Watson. The Royal Corps of Signals Unit Histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and Its Antecedents. Helion and Company, 2003. ISBN 1874622922 Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Signal Squadrons of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1959